There Was Light - A short retelling of some guy's dream
by Invincible East
Summary: Someone had a weird dream. I simply took the pleasure of twisting it to my taste. Perhaps a homage to the generic dialogues and actions of classic/cliché anime


**And Then There Was Light**

 _A true dream by CreeCree, glorified by MacroniDude/BlindFoldMan/Ojeechan_

 ** _"well that segment made me feel like how i'd feel"_**

 ** _-CreeCree, 2015_**

"What an annoying snob, ugh." CreeCree the Raven-to-be Desperado chugs on a Master HP Potion. He then throws the empty bottle on the corpse on a black demon who's got an unhuman figure of a bodybuilder. "Here it comes...Oh for-" CreeCree twists his torso painfully to the right, barely avoiding a giant pink laser beam. His body cringes at the intense heat as it passes by. A squad of six Female Gunners swiftly dashes out of the cylindrical Hell Portal and fires their over-sized weapons indiscriminately at the squishy Ranger.

"Finally...these dumb...stupid.." He coughs at the bitter taste of the HP Potion. Forced to use one of his precious tokens, CreeCree, after a painful firefight, finally annihilated the female squadron.

"Oof..." he spots one alive, squirming.

"You better give me a Ranger Rod or else I'll...uh..." He puts a hand on his chin, trying to think of something humorous say. While CreeCree is spending an entire minute deep in thought, the struggling Female Gunner managed to crawl up to a Styer cannon. CreeCree finally notices something green out of the corner of his eye. The lone Ranger instinctively pressed the trigger. The Female Gunner's cannon went clunk as she went limp.

The moment her corpse fell on the ground, she disappeared, along with her fellow comrades and the muscular demon, but that's not what CreeCree is looking at. A nanosecond later, a cluster of equipment drops from where the struggling Female Gunner was lying. Among them, a bright, golden light shines. It was accompanied by a sound which was enjoyed by many.

"Ding!"

"Holy shit!" Dropping his revolvers, CreeCree dashes to the pile with the speed of a Striker. Frantically searching through the piles of weapons and armor, he finally digs out the source of the golden light.

A small, light bluish mechanical worm with wings is what he held in the palms of his hands. "This is...a Florae Core? Damn it, my first Epic in ages and it's not even a Gunner weapon." He sighs and places the weird looking little toy in his pockets. After picking up the rest of the items, CreeCree went back for his guns. Pushing out the barrel of out one revolver, CreeCree notices a white round loaded inside. "Hmmm...I guess I could stack some light damage. Fifty extra light is pretty high. All right whatever, I'll check the Hall for the prices." CreeCree walks into the next area.

After killing Reciting Samuel, CreeCree barged into his guild to show off his loot. Nobody's there. He scratches his head and wanders around Underfoot. After aimlessly wandering for hours, he subconsciously arrives at Kiri's place, his former teacher and currently the richest woman in Arad. There is a small group of people gathering at her "Guaranteed! Super Reinforcement!" machine and, with CreeCree's self proclaimed "20-20 vision", he immediately recognizes the group. The circle is composed entirely of the core members of PointBlank. BufYoWeakAss, the Paladin in golden, brilliant armor who attends his church hours grudgingly everyday. There is XgenSlicer, the blonde master swordsman who has a fixation with the element of ice. The third was Kaguya, a Striker who was but a shadow of his/her former self, until s/he one day possess the right amount of gold that satisfies his/her ego. Then there is BlackJoekr29, a fellow Ranger with CreeCree, who one day seeks to defeat the latter in combat. Finally, there is Ojeechan, a veteran Exorcist who, recently, found a gift from the gods.

"Do it!" Ojeechan yells.

"Don't! Think carefully before you throw it in! You don't even have a spare!" BufYoWeakAss rebutes.

XgenSlicer slowly hovers his sword, glowing with quick-fading blue, over the deep hole of the reinforcement machine hesitantly.

"Hoho~! Do it handsome, it'll reward you the same way!" Kiri encourages the swordsman from where she is standing.

"You shut up!" Ojeechan casts a mouth-shutting spell on the fallen-Empyrean lady. It was something he picked up from his journies wandering Arad.

"Cheese," BlackJoekr29 puts a hand on XgenSlicer's shoulder, "there is nothing to lose. Do it!"

"What's going on here?" CreeCree steps in.

"Oh good you're here. Persuade Xgen, now, fast." The golden Crusader urges the man.

"Cree, Cheese here accidentally threw his ice sword into Kiri and it got into a plus eleven. He puts it back in out of sheer greed and it succeeds once again. Now he's about it make it plus thirteen!" BlackJoekr29 helps CreeCree to catch up to the speed. CreeCree observes XgenSlicer. One hand is holding onto the Screaming Vapor and hovers about the pot, while his other hand is grabbing onto his sword-hand, trying to not let it go. Sweat pours down from XgenSlicer like the Inverted Waterfall of Behemoth. If anyone gives another competitive reason to give in, XgenSlicer is going to do it.

"I must...plus thirteen...Chill Spout again..." He is slowly losing it.

"He's like a demon...I think it's a job well suited for Mac." The Striker says.

"Yes indeed there is a Demon of Doubt resting inside of him, I shall cleanse this immediately." Just as Ojeechan was about to slap a suspicious amulet on XgenSlicer's Face, CreeCree places his hand on the Exorcist's arm, stopping him.

"Wait, before you go on..." Everybody stops, eagerly to hear what their Guild Master has to say on this matter. "Look! I found an Epic! Haha!" CreeCree digs inside of his pockets and practically shoved the worm in everybody's face. Even Kiri's.

XgenSlicer lets out a scream of fury saying that he doesn't care and he is going to do it. He threw the blade of frozen light into the bottomless hole but, with an unreadable expression as his face is covered by the shadow of his hood, Ojeechan snaps his fingers. A small blue Ying-Yang circle appeared at the bottom of the bottomless hole and, as it twists, lifts up the sword. BufYoWeakAss catches the sword as it flies out, but he is now more fixated on the sudden change in the atmosphere, particularly from Ojeechan's direction.

"Wait, wasn't that the thing Mac was looking for? He had spent every bit of gold he has on Demon Challenges and got nothing." BlackJoekr29 breaks the silence. Everybody can feel the killing intent omitted from the demon slayer.

"Cree..." he walks slowly towards the Ranger. "You must give it to me, or else people will die and villages will burn."

"B-b-b-but it's untradeable! Maybe I'll go grind it. I don't think it's worth buying all that light stack." Oblivious to the shifted situation, CreeCree spots a nearby level eleven dissassembler parked near the Bulletin Board, and dashes to where it is. Ojeechan quickly summons a White Tiger avatar and catches up to him with the enormous speed boost.

"Get out of here! He's trying to kill you!" The Joekr warns the fleeting Ranger.

"If I can't have it, then no one can!" Ojeechan equips his new found calling: a plus ten Hundred Eight Beads, an extremely strong Epic rosary. It is a large rosary tied with many miniature White Tiger heads that whispers to him sometimes, according to Ojeechan.

"He's using that Epic rosary he's found! I forgot what it does but it looks bad!"

"Talk about being petty, he's lucky that he found even that rosary as a drop." Kaguya silent murmurs to him/herself. Still, he/she is rather enjoying this. "A rather memorable moment," s/he will say later on.

"For the love of Michael stop before I have to intervene! We don't have much guild funds left to handle any property damage!" BufYoWeakAss readies his gigantic hammer, but a familiar hand stops him.

"Let them fight Buf, it is their battle." The blonde samurai sheathes his sword. "I will get you next time." He whispers to the sword guard.

"Magician's Red!" Ojeechan shouts a command. The little flying red thing that is always found hovering at any competent Exorcist's back, the Vermillion Bird, waves its little hands. An emblem, with a red amulet in the middle, forms and a blazing pillar of fire spreads straight to CreeCree's direction. Somehow the attack misses, even with Ojeechan's five point seven hit rate. Instead the magical flame sears a nearby Male Mage to a crisp.

"Why are you chasing me!" CreeCree throws a Skytree Nut at Ojeechan. The surprise factor allows the nut to harm more than it should. The blast knocks Ojeechan across the street. He flies into Canna's shop, crashing into the wall and destroying all of the displaying goods and wares. The fight ends prematurely before neither could pull out the big guns/tailsmans.

"So it's over..." XgenSlicer looks around. Everybody was looking at Ojeechan getting kicked in by Canna. Seizing this opportunity, the samurai unsheathes his blade and tosses it into Kiri's Doomsday Machine.

An unmistakable "success!" sound effect plays and everybody, including Ojeechan who is lying in the ruins of Canna's shop, hears it. The Vapor's Scream drifts back up from the Device of Despair and wears a beautiful pink hue this time. "Oh, this...!" XgenSlicer slowly holds out his hands, trembling. The sword of ice glides above his hands, and falls then flat into his palms.

"Cheese got a plus thirteen (again)?! If he can do it then I can do it too...I believe in my luck streak dammit! Aaaaaargh!" Ojeechan awakens his inner physical side, bursting out of what remains to be Canna's shop and slam dunks his plus ten Hundred Eight Beads into the pot. An intense bright light illuminates the entire street.

"Gah!"

"This is..!"

"I-Impossible!"

"Ooooohhh!" Ojeechan bathes himself into the light.

Slowly the light fades away, and their vision becomes clear again. The figure of Ojeechan looms over at the pot, and slowly, he turns around. The convenient smoke clears.

"Hey guys! Guess what I got from the dissing it~!" CreeCree returns to the group, waving.

"Six Eyes?"

"Eh? How did you know?" It was five actually.


End file.
